


Mothers

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Canon - Movie, Canonical Character Death, Deathfic, Gen, Hearing Voices, Mother Complex, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kadaj hears someone calling him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mothers

Kadaj heard a kind, loving voice calling to him, and he looked up, trying to find her. This was not Mother, who had been a harsh taskmistress driving him ever on to find her, prodding at the back of his mind like a dull knife scratching along his nerves. Jenova was anger and strength and force and she expected obedience to her every word; you could hear it in her voice.

But this voice was like a soothing balm on his heart, soft as a child's blanket and gentle as the light rain that now fell on him. Rain that no longer burned his skin like little drops of acid.

Who was this voice that spoke of home and sleep and family and caring? Who was she to call him from this plane, to tell him he was a success, that his task was finally done? Who was this woman who wrapped him in strong, lean arms, as though there was no place in the world she would rather be.

Could this be his real mother?


End file.
